The Evil Within - Blood Serpent
by CamWraith
Summary: When Sebastian Castellanos and his team were dispatched to Beacon Memorial Hospital they expected to deal with some of the same stuff they run into, anything but the horrifying mind of Ruvic pushing them to their limits, mental or physical. They'll fight to stay alive, learn the truth of STEM, and find a way out of this mind terror and escape all it throws at them.


**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, The Evil Within and its characters are all owned by Tango Gameworks. Please support the official release!**

**Also, if you enjoy my work, please support me on with the name Cam Wraith. Thanks for reading! 3**

The Evil Within

Blood Serpent

Sebastian Castellanos wished he could be back in whatever police station he was posted in, smoking his favorite brand of cheap cigarettes and whiskey on ice at the ready to serve as a temporary headache relief for whenever he's asked to work overtime or gets a grim reminder of the hell his life is heading toward. But as he stood waist deep in human blood with bodies floating on the surface after being chased by the deranged Sadist with a barbwire chainsaw, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the miserable and mundane. Seb breathed heavily, his hands shaky as he looked on in horror at the sight before him. He gagged at the smell as what had to be months' worth of butchery sunk into his nostrils. He covered his mouth, trying to push back the urge to puke and pass out then and there.

Determined not to end up like these unfortunate souls, Sebastian began walking toward a ladder trudging through the human waste, literally. He reached a handout to grip the step, but as he did so a sound could be heard inside the walls of the room. Gears turning and an alarm beeping as the blood began sinking down a drain. Sebastian fought against the current, but it was too strong to resist for long in his weakened state of being. But before he could be brought under, he was sure to take as deep of a breath his smoke battered lungs could stand.

Sebastian and all the contents of the blood pool were flushed down a drain entering a rusty pipe system with many twists bashing Seb around in the blood pool he flowed with. But this slippery blood slide soon came to an end as Sebastian landed in a much different pit. A pit of bodies, but not just any bodies. The corpses around Sebastian seemed victim to massive blood loss to the point not a drop was left. As if they were all feasted on by vampires. Sebastian came to his feet as he looked around seeing multiple piles of blood drained bodies separated by concrete trenches that looked to once have water flow through them but has been recently drained of any fluid as they all laid bone dry.

"What the hell is this?" Sebastian questioned as he slid down in one of the trenches. The trenches themselves weren't that deep, the width of a car and height of one as well. Sebastian walked down the path he found himself on looking for any exit there could be from this nightmare. He reached for his gun but found only an empty holster.

"Damnit." He grunted in frustration.

He walked along, trying to shake off any blood that he could. But as he splattered blood on the floor, he heard a similar noise not too far away from him. This raised an eyebrow for the detective, his legs dragging him toward the noise. It was back at the original dumping site he found himself in. He'd been walking away from it, but now hearing a noise from the blood mound decided to go back to investigate. He was careful with his movements, trying to remain silent in this strange situation. He peered his head around the body pile to see an unholy abomination not even the devil himself could muster. A large serpent made entirely of blood and gore. Two large hearts were in what Sebastian could only identify as eye sockets on a triangular head with a round snout. The hearts beated in sync with bright glowing pulses of blood, brightening and dimming with the flow of the beats. It opened its vicious maw wide open, its bottom jaw splitting in half as it sunk its teeth into one of the fresh corpses. The body lost all color in a matter of seconds as the beast drained it dry of any blood adding it to its form.

"Jesus." Sebastian whispered, hoping all of this was just some walking nightmare.

His eyes got caught on the gleaming barrel of a gun, stuck in the holster of a dead police officer in the pile. Bad news it was right behind the bloody beast. The monster didn't look to be leaving soon since it got a fresh batch of blood delivered, so he crouched praying for a miracle that he would not be heard. Just one foot in front of the other is all it'll take, the only thing giving him away was the beating of his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as he looked at the frightening monster. Not only that but the curved surface itself wasn't easy to walk on. As he pressed his foot down on a new step the sleek surface dragged across his shoe making a screak across the cement floor. He darted his head up at the beast to see if it heard him. The giant blood snake launched forward, its jaws splitting wide apart as its teeth were borne forward. The teeth themselves were made of blood as well but sported a bone-like texture than the rest of the body which seemed to be liquid in nature. The monster bit directly into a fresh corpse from the pile, its feast far from over. Seb closed his eyes taking a moment to thank whatever god wanted him alive right now. He continued his approach toward the weapon.

"_Almost there, nice and easy."_ Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian approached the pile of bodies with the upmost calm, or as calm as one can be in this situation. The cop's face stared back at him; eyes gone but the two voids stared deep down to Sebastian's soul. He knew that no matter what happened in the future this day will haunt him forever.

He felt the tip of his finger glide across the wooden handle, his grip fitting comfortably around it as he pulled it out of the fleshy mound. He checked and saw its fully loaded. He let out a soft sigh, happy that something was going his way. But as he did so he looked down at himself, blood dripping from his person from being bathed in the stuff, yet he knew some was his own. He noticed it was all pooling under him in a considerable amount. Drops then began to fall from above him, some on his head as he looked up to investigate this anomaly.

"Shit." Sebastian mumbled to himself.

Sebastian looked up straight into the mouth of the giant blood serpent, blood dripping from a long fork tongue made of sown together limbs with the tips as hands reaching to grab any prey they could get ahold on. A flaring snout sniffed down as they licked their lips in anticipation for their next meal, the monster set its sights on Sebastian. And like any predator would not stop until they've fed.


End file.
